


MMOM17 - Accidental

by beren



Series: Accidental [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were normal, then a stalker got to Tom and now things are going to hell. (Sequel - <a href="http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/478551.html">Quite Deliberate</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM17 - Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. This one might actually be a little bit of a cheat ;)

**Title:** MMOM17 - Accidental  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Tom  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** vampires, twincest  
 **Summary:** Things were normal, then a stalker got to Tom and now things are going to hell. (Sequel - [Quite Deliberate](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/478551.html))  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta. This one might actually be a little bit of a cheat ;)  
 **Word count:** 2,297  
 **Link:** [to MMOM 2009 fic links](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/468476.html)  
[ My Fanfic Listings (LJ)](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/485699.html) | [My Fanfic Listings (DreamW)](http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/130047.html)

It was just so had to believe what had happened. Two days ago everything had been normal, well as normal as their lives ever were anymore. Two days he had been standing at the observation window of the isolation ward watching his twin; the dearest person to him in the entire world, deteriorate and no one could help him. Bill still couldn't believe it was happening.

They had been being stalked for over six months by the band of girls who seemed to delight in their fear, but what no one had suspected was that one of those girls hadn't really been a girl at all. Bill knew about vampires, of course he did, the whole world knew about vampires. The story of the vampire emperor Julius Caesar was taught in schools and the way the vampire nation fitted within normal society was something everyone knew, but Bill had never expected it to have anything to do with him. The vampire nation was very, very exclusive and only a handful of humans were turned a year and Bill had never thought their power would touch his life; not more than it touched anyone else's.

Rogue vampires were rare, but one had managed to cross their path. Two nights previously Tom had been at a petrol station filling up his car when the stalkers had approached him. There had been an altercation, Bill didn't know exactly what because he had been too worried about Tom since, but the leader of the group had lost her temper and revealed what she really was; a vampire. She had scratched Tom and then deliberately infected him with her blood before fleeing. The vampire community would pursue their own, but it was little comfort knowing that she had virtually sentenced Tom to death.

Looking through the window, Bill could see what was left of the scratches on Tom's neck and shoulder. They were just faint scars now, showing the changes in Tom's physiology more clearly than anything else, and all Bill could pray for was that his twin would survive.

Turning a human being into a vampire was not a simple process, not if they were to come out the other side sane. Bill had learnt a lot about such things over the last two days. Candidates were chosen specially and spent months preparing for the change. The only exceptions to that were a few very rare cases of terminal illness, where the vampire nation chose to preserve a life and the person was willing to risk death for the chance at a second existence. Even with the preparations there was a thirty percent mortality rate.

Tom was what they called an Accidental, which basically meant he was a poor bastard who had been infected without authorisation. Rogue vampires were rare, but accidental infection did occur occasionally and the vampire nation ignored them. The official line was that there was nothing that could be done so it was pointless to waste resources, either the person would turn successfully (only about a ten percent chance) and seek out others of their kind, or they would die. Tom was in a specialist unit designed to basically just keep him from hurting anyone else.

When they had brought Tom in, he had been all but unconscious and they had put him in the isolation room, hooked up to IVs and things, but that had soon changed. The room was trashed now. When Tom had woken he had been delirious, angry and in pain and there wasn't one thing in the room in one piece. Bill had not left for more than necessary toilet breaks and it had been hard, but he had watched Tom through everything. He had stood with his hands against the glass, face almost pressed up against it as well, just being there for his twin.

Tom hadn't acknowledged him yet, no more than anyone else and Tom had been sitting in the corner of the room for the last couple of hours, doing absolutely nothing. He was not dead yet, which had surprised the hospital experts, but Bill could tell Tom was getting weaker. He wasn't to be on the other side of the glass; he wanted to help Tom more than anything else in the world, but there was nothing he could do.

When Tom finally moved and looked up at him, locking eyes to his gaze, his heart began beating madly. For the first time he thought Tom saw him. It was more than he had hoped for and he watched every move as Tom slowly stood up. Tom's steps were unsteady as he walked across the room to the window, but they did not falter too much and Bill let himself have just a little bit of hope when Tom came to a stop on the other side of the glass directly opposite to him. Very carefully Tom placed his hands on the glass to match Bill's and then they were almost nose to nose.

Bill heard his mother say something behind him, but he was only paying attention to Tom as they stared into each other's eyes. It was like staring into the depths of a deep dark cavern that wanted to swallow him, but suddenly there was light in Tom's dark eyes. They had met a vampire once, at some charity event or other and Bill had felt something different about the woman when they had shaken hands, but he had never seen a vampire revealed up close. Tom's eyes changed from brown to red at the centre that moved through yellow to bluish white at the edges and they glowed. Bill wanted to move closer.

When he was small, Bill had gone through a phase of being fascinated by vampires. They were part reality, part myth with their secretive ways and long lives, but Bill remembered that fascination at that moment. He wanted to flow through the glass and touch his twin.

"Bill."

For a moment he thought that someone had turned on the microphone inside the room, but then he realised Tom's lips had not moved.

"Tom," he said out loud, knowing that he had heard his twin, but not really understanding how.

"I can feel you, Bill," Tom's voice whispered in his mind. "For a long time I couldn't, but I've found you."

It was then that Bill felt something at the back of his head, something that was familiar and yet completely alien.

"We've always been one, Bill," Tom told him, totally motionless against the glass, "we just didn't realise it. I need you, Bill, I can't do this alone."

The sensation in his head became a kind of pressure and Bill began to feel a little light headed.

"Before we could only reach each other at times of crisis," Tom continued to speak to him silently, "but we can have more. Let me in, Bill, please."

Bill made a little whining noise in the back of his throat; he was afraid, this frightened him, but he could sense Tom's need. There was no life without Tom, no future, but this was so new, so different.

"You remember when we were small," Tom told him, never letting him look away, "before we knew that we were two. We can have that again."

It was that that made his will crumble and Bill stopped fighting. There was a wall in his mind, he could see it now, a wall he had never realised he had built, but, as he watched, it was slowly pulled down, brick by brick. With each removal he could feel Tom more and fell further into Tom's eyes, until there was a huge hole in the wall and the rest just fell in on itself. It hurt as Tom's presence swamped him with its strangeness and for the first time he closed his eyes, breaking the connection of sight, but they were closer than that now.

He pushed his hands to the sides of his head as pain flared within him and something alien moved through him. Weakness spread into his muscles and he slowly sank to the floor. There was still fear in him, but he did not reject the power moving into his body. This was Tom and Tom was everything to him.

"Bill," he heard his mother's urgent call and her hand on his back, but he shrugged her off.

"Let me in," he said and he could hear the strangeness in his voice.

"Bill," his mother said, "you need to tell me what's wrong."

"Let me in," he repeated, the need to get to Tom settling in him and making the pain irrelevant.

"In where, Bill?" his mother sounded more than a little frantic now. "You need to explain what you mean."

"In there," he said, bringing his head up and opening his eyes to stare at her, "with Tom."

His mother looked shocked and actually shied away and he knew he was looking at her with eyes that mirrored Tom's. He had not been infected by blood, but everyone knew that becoming a vampire was a metaphysical change as well as a physical one, and Bill had let Tom's power in. They might still die, he could feel that Tom's change was not complete, but he didn't care. In this they were one, they had to be to survive.

Feelings he didn't really understand were running through him; needs that he had never experienced before, but he knew that their answer lay in that room with Tom.

"Simone, back away," the nurse who was always on duty said, "he's been infected."

"That's impossible," was his mother's response; "you tested us all."

It was standard procedure to test all those who had been in proximity with an Accidental, just in case, and Bill had let his blood be tested like everyone else. Since he had not been in contact with Tom since the incident, his test results had been negative, but he knew that it was not as remotely simple as that.

"Let me in," he said, voice growling with power, "let me in with, Tom."

"I can't do that," the nurse said, clearly thinking she was talking to someone with very little reason.

She was right or course and Bill just moved. He sprang to his feet even as the woman hit the alarm and pinned her to the wall, then he ripped the cardkey off the clip she had it on, on her belt and jammed it in the lock. The door opened with a click and he was through it before anyone could stop him, slamming it behind himself with the card key still in the lock.

"Bill, no!" he heard his mother cry, but he was barely listening.

Tom had been pressed against the glass watching him, but his twin turned as soon as they were in the same room and Bill felt Tom's power hit him in waves. He was completely open to Tom now; their minds were mixing and he was feeling things he didn't totally understand. Tom did not move, other than facing him, and Bill was the one who walked up to his twin. He wanted, he needed and everything was encompassed in Tom.

As he watched, Tom opened his mouth and pierced his lip with one long fang, letting the blood dip down and over his chin. Bill couldn't look away, didn't even want to try and he closed the final distance between them like a dying man looking for water. Tom opened his arms and welcomed him and Bill embraced his twin in return and then needle sharp fangs were sliding into his neck and vampire infected blood was mixing with human blood as Tom drank from him.

It sent shockwaves through him as the physical changes in Tom began to happen in him at an accelerated rate, as the infection found genetically identical cells and needed no time to change them. He gasped and clung to Tom, feeling what Tom had been through over the past two days rip apart his physical being and remake it in its image. It hurt; it hurt more than he could possibly express, but he still welcomed it. His nerves sang, his senses sharpened and he felt fangs grow down from his upper jaw, sliding into place as his existing canines crumbled to dust.

There was one more thing he needed to do, and, curled round Tom like they would never let each other go, he sank his new fangs into Tom's waiting neck. It completely blew his mind as the blood hit his tongue. It was food, it was sex, it was completion, it was everything.

He felt himself shuddering as his body gave the only physical response that was even close and he came without ever really realising he had been sexually aroused in the first place. It did not alarm him and he relished it as he felt Tom doing the same, but they could not maintain their current state for long. They were incomplete; parts of each of them were still human and a human body could only take so much. As the eddies of their shared orgasm faded, they slowly slid to the floor and reluctantly pulled their mouths away from each other's necks.

When he looked at Tom's face, his twin's eyes were brown again, but there was blood on his twin's lips and he could only assume the same could be said of him. His mind was not functioning enough to consider what came next or what any of this meant, but he knew he was where he was supposed to be. Of once accord they lay down on the floor, and, as they curled together, Bill let sleep overcome him.

**The End**


End file.
